Empty House
by Mizzytron
Summary: Because you know, nothing is forever.[ShounenAi][Character Death][SasuNaru][Hints of KakaIru and OroKabu]


Empty House

By LB

**Name: **Empty House

**Genre: **Tragedy, Romance

**Rating: **T for swearing, death, shounen-ai, and dark themes. 

**Pairing:** SasuNaru, hints of KakaIru and OroKabu

**Warning:** This contains shounen-ai, which is boys loving boys, and some may find content in this fic a little depressing. You've been warned. 

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, characters, and all other related indicia belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I only use them for my own perverted reasons. 

**LB: **Hello! I've had the idea for this little angst-ridden one-shot for a while, so I decided to post it. I personally don't think it's very good, but what the hell. The title is Empty House, which some of you may know is a song by Air, and from the movie _The Virgin Suicides._ I got the inspiration for this while listening to this song, and it's a very good song, (It has no lyrics, I'm sorry) and goes well with the fic.

* * *

**"Nothing is Forever"**

My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I've seen and done horrible things in my life. I have but one regret. This regret has a particular look and name to it to. This regret has brilliant golden hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. He is a man, only a year my junior, and he used to be my best friend. His name is Uzumaki Naruto. Since the day we met, we were on different paths. He was destined to lead the village I loathed. And for this, I was damned. Is it possible to fall in love with a person but hate their village? Yes, call me a fag, gay, queer, whatever you like. I am in love with Uzumaki Naruto. But of course they say you hurt the people you love most.

I'm getting off the topic. Yes, many horrible things have been done in my lifetime. I have seen countless things that would make the average person commit suicide. I abandoned my village and my lover, I murdered my brother, I contributed to the death of my master, but as they say, we are all of us damned. I am naught but a demon waiting for the time to go to my home of flames and sin. That was another thing different about my lover and I. When I looked at him, all I could see was an angel, and when we die, we could never go to the same place.

My village. Oh yes, that hellhole of rabid females and tragedies. I've felt regret's cruel fangs. Many times I have wished to go back, to see my angel, even if just for a moment. I never did. Yes, I admit, I am a coward for that. But that forest holds too many memories for me. The only way to satisfy my lust was to spy on the fair boy. I watched him day after day. I witnessed him get stronger. He blossomed into the face of heaven, although the damned villagers never saw him the way I did. As he got even more beautiful, they shunned him more. Chalk that down on the reasons why I will never return to that place.

I serve under the Snake. It was Orochimaru that made me stronger, and it was him that gave me the power to kill my brother at last. But with every symbol of power, there is an underling. I'm talking about the spoiled brat that was Kabuto. Orochimaru always treated Kabuto better. It was always 'Kabuto this' and 'Kabuto that', when it was plain to see that I was stronger. After a while I learned of the hideous connection they had. Just the mention of it makes my blood boil. Feelings were invariably kept, and it built up to my master's death.

The end of the Sannin finally came when Kabuto-bitch and I were sparring out by the canyon. Orochimaru watched over us sinisterly, as usual. An errant ball of Chidori reflected off of one of Kabuto's chakra shields, and hurtled towards the snake nin. He was caught off guard, and paralyzed by the electricity, since it was not enough to kill him. The force knocked him backwards, where he was sent down the canyon. There was nothing to support him, and his arms and legs were useless. He crashed into the river rapids down below. Kabuto and I dashed downwards to try to save him, because, well, it was kind of our duty. We ran along the river side, neither one of us wanting to risk swimming. The raven hair soon disappeared under the surface of the water, and that was the last. The corrupted ninja of the legendary Sannin trio was dead. I really didn't care much, although the silver haired man next to me had a look on his face that I would fear soon enough.

The fall of Orochimaru meant that there would have to be one person to take his throne. No, it wasn't me. It was left to none other than Kabuto. Inexplicably, the silver-haired ninja's power suddenly grew to immortal status. He even had the power to reverse death. It would be forever his quest to locate Orochimaru's body, since it was carried downriver and never seen again. So here I sit, in my prison cell of a bedchamber in Otogakure, developing a jutsu that will someday murder Kabuto. It was called the Art of Combustion, and it made an explosion. Simple right? Wrong. The jutsu had taken me a full three years to develop, since the work was to make it so it could be as large of a scale explosion as you wanted it to be.

As if out of nowhere, the ground shakes immensely, and I was thrown to the floor. I immediately jump out the window, and a large column of smoke is rising from the south. My curiosity getting the best of me, I start traveling in that direction. Before I could notice, I found myself standing at the gates of the place I hated the most. The giant spiral leaf symbol above me told me so. But something was wrong. It was too quiet. I walk inside the eerily unguarded gates, and I'm in shock. Every building that used to stand was now reduced to a pile of rubble. The Hokage monument was crawling with Sound ninja. There were six faces, all but two decimated. They were the faces of the legendary Tsunade, and the whiskered face of my lover. The sight immediately sends an unrecognizable feeling of warmth through my limbs, and it was possible for a split second to see a smile, but the mask covered it in an instant. Then a loud shout of "The Art of Combustion!" rang in my ears, and my eyes turn Sharingan.

The face of Tsunade was exploded in an instant. I'm clenching my fists in fury, glaring madly at the distinctly silver-haired figure standing proudly on top of the monument. _That bitch._ It was obvious to me now that the ever-loathed Kabuto somehow stole my jutsu. My. Jutsu. And he used it to murder everyone in Konoha! Feeling a bit nostalgic, my legs start acting on their own, taking a tour of the now-dead village.

I must admit, the emptiness was smothering, and the quiet chilled me to the bones. My legs took me down once-familiar streets, as I looked around with a hint of sadness. Years spending with Naruto flashed before my eyes. I looked down to see the dull red banners of what could be none other than Ichiraku's, my angel's favorite store.

* * *

_The blonde excitedly pulled another boy down the street. The blonde laughed merrily, the joy sparkling in his eyes._

"_Come on, Sasuke! Ichiraku's is having a discount on their ramen today!" he proclaimed. The boy being dragged, his hair raven in color, simply smirked. The little dobe's antics kept him amused, he had to give him that. _

"_Sure, dobe. Let's go get some ramen."_

"_Hooray!"_

* * *

A familiar chill ran down my spine, when I passed a massive building. I must be in the Uchiha district. I never felt so much hatred for anything else in my life. My manor seemed to be the only thing that withheld the attack from the sound ninja, but the windows were blown out, and a few pieces of the building were crumbled. I looked inside reluctantly, and smirked devilishly. Whatever god was out there had pity on me for the time being, because all my furniture and belongings were completely destroyed. I let out a relieved sigh. It would have killed me if they were exactly as I had left them.

* * *

"_Sugoi! It's huge!" The blue eyed ninja gaped at the size of the place. The onyx eyed nin behind him only smirked in amusement. _

"_Maa, Sasuke, can I…" the blonde turned around, playing with the hem of his jacket in a very Hinata-like manner. Sasuke was startled out of his musings._

"_Can you what, dobe?" he asked, using a slightly softer tone than usual. It was just the influence of the other boy that made him lose the cold tone to his voice, and he didn't understand it, but what the hell. _

"_I want to move in with you." The shorter boy said meekly, a blush creeping across his cheeks. Sasuke looked surprised, and the blonde looked up, spluttering._

"_I mean, your house is really big, and it's too big for one person, and my apartment gets really cold in the winter, and I get lonely in the middle of the night, and…"_

"_It's fine."_

"_What?"_

"_C'mon, let's get your stuff."_

"_Honto?"_

"_Yeah, now let's go."_

* * *

I smiled again. Those kinds of memories just gave me that warm fuzzy feeling, you know? I traced the outside wall with a new-found sense of compassion. Okay, that's enough. Now on with my tour. There wasn't anything interesting until a lone figure protruding from the ground caught my eye. Upon closer inspection, it was revealed to be a scarecrow. It was standing vigil over a headstone. There was an inscription on the headstone, and generally being curious, I read it. 

**R.I.P.**

**Hatake Kakashi**

**Loyal to his village until the end.**

**Jounin. Rival. Teacher. Lover. Friend.**

I took a step backwards, shocked. I had never really thought of Kakashi-sensei since I left. It wasn't hard to tell that the jounin would reach the end of his rope soon. I must admit, I had sort of an attachment to the masked man. After all, he taught me most of what I know. He and I were surprisingly alike in many ways. I turned around and started to walk away. I jumped a bit when something soft hit my foot. I looked down, and saw I had kicked a dolphin plushie off of the headstone. I picked it up, raising an eyebrow. It was the kind of doll you bought for a kid, now why would it be on Kakashi's grave so reverently? Attached to the dolphin was a note, stuck in place with a pin. I read the note, even though it was kind of hard to make out. It looked like it was scribbled down in a hurry, and the corners were crispy, like it had dried after being wet. It smelled faintly salty, and reminded me strongly of teardrops. The message struck a sad note, and it simply said,

_Wait for me_

I got an unusual sense, and it prickled hairs on the back of my neck. A little creeped out, I trotted away from the burial site. Next on my right was the training grounds in front of the academy. Well, it used to be. Eerily, the only thing in this place that stood was the small wooden swing that my angel sometimes sat on.

* * *

_Sasuke walked outside the academy coolly, his hands inside his pockets. A person caught his eye. It was the loser that couldn't do a doppelganger. He straddled the seat, and he looked down mournfully. Sasuke's heart was immediately filled with a depression, and it urged him to walk up to him._

"_Hey…" he greeted softly. The sad blonde looked up, blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Something unknown came over Sasuke, and his arms wrapped around the orange-clad ninja. The latter was shocked, but he immediately warmed up to Sasuke, sighing, and leaning into the warm embrace. It was a silent comfort, but it worked nonetheless. Sasuke felt like a giant weight was lifted off of him. The younger boy took a place in his heart that day, and Sasuke swore to protect him no matter what._

* * *

Finally. I stood in front of what used to be the Hokage tower. I felt that I needed this, as a sort of therapy. Littered on the ground were miscellaneous papers, several picture frames (Many of them containing pictures of me), and random belongings. 

"Sa…suke…" a voice croaked out of nowhere. I jumped, startled, and looked to where the voice came from. There, dressed in the traditional white Hokage robes, was my angel. He lied on the ground, blood caking everything below his face. I dropped to my knees, mouth opening and closing in shock. The blue-eyed man continued, a hazy, far-off look in his eyes.

"Sasuke…is it really you?" he asked wearily, the foxy smile still slightly on his lips. I nodded, gently cradling his lead in my lap. The figure chuckled hoarsely, followed by a slow intake of air. I mentally panicked, knowing very well that my angel was on his deathbed.

"I knew you'd come back. Sakura and Kakashi will be happy to see you." He croaked, smiling gently. I just nodded again. He was just so out of it.

"Naruto, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." I choked back a sob, the feelings coming back to me in a rush, as if somebody just destroyed a dam.

"No…"My angel shook his head, just smiling.

"Sasuke, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for so long." He continued, looking at me through half-lidded eyes. I gulped, my throat feeling sore from holding back an onslaught of tears.

"W-what is it?" I asked, absentmindedly brushing the hairs out of his face.

"I love you, teme." He grinned, grabbing the front of my shirt, and pulling my lips down on his. _So soft…_All my tension immediately relaxed. I closed my eyes, never wanting this moment to end.

But sadly, human beings do need air, so I had to break apart from him eventually. I gazed into the deep cerulean eyes, feeling that all the walls have just melted away.

"I love you too, my dobe." I answered back, letting my smile take hold of my face. Naruto exhaled long and deep, and he smiled back at me. In that smile, I knew, for everything, I was forgiven. Suddenly a huge blast shook the village, interrupting my moment with my dying angel. I pitched forwards, protecting Naruto's head with my chest. When I straightened up again, and looked down, my angel's eyes were frozen open, staring at me unblinkingly. My calm was washed over anguish, and my hands shook. I shakily cupped Naruto's beautiful face, taking it back like I had touched a stove. His entire body was freezing cold. I rested my head on his chest, not caring when his crimson blood got into my hair. His chest was quiet. Quiet and dead, like the entire village. I looked up, at the monument.

They had exploded Naruto's face.

I cried out in pain, the sound coming out like the cry of a dying animal. Eyes misting over with fury and sorrow, I grabbed a small box, opening it roughly and pulling out an old kunai. The end was covered in dried blood, and I grimly traced the edge of the blade with my finger. I remembered this kunai. This was the same kunai used by my angel to extract the poison in his hand, and signify his ninja way. I smiled, before thrusting the point unto my breast. I fell over, lying on top of my angel, the black metal protruding from my flesh. The red substance leaked unto the floor, making a puddle in short order. I felt myself getting colder, and with growing fatigue. My vision blackened at the edges, before the weakness in my limbs spread throughout my body. I closed my eyes slowly, taking a long, deep breath. I exhaled one last time. And you know what? I was happy. I finally got to see my angel again.

Because you know, nothing is forever.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**LB:** Did you love it? Did you hate it? Let me know, and review, please!


End file.
